


Cafetière

by mxxlec (JackoffBaratwat)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Awkward lil history nerd!Alec, Barista!Magnus, Inspirational!Jace, Light mention of Max and Maryse, M/M, Social butterfly!Isabelle, and light mention of Maryse being an asshat, coffee shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/pseuds/mxxlec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wanted to buy that cafetière and move to Switzerland, where he couldn't humiliate himself or be made fun of by his younger siblings ever again.</p><p>//Awkward lil history nerd!Alec and barista!Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafetière

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot to add to the collection. Enjoy :)

Alec walked into Java's with a headache and a deep-rooted desire for a pitch black coffee.

He's promised Isabelle, his sister, that he's switch to decaf _one day_ , but when his roommate woke him up at 6 am asking where all the spoons had gone, he knew that today would not be the day.

He was in his third year of university now, two-thirds through his Ancient History degree, and was beginning to rely on caffeine to get by. Isabelle, who tended to pick up and drop hobbies week after week, had decided that caffeine wasn't what Alec needed after collecting a nutrition guide from the campus home room. She was starting her healthy lifestyle course on Thursday.

For once, he hoped she'd drop this one. Isabelle was a worrier, bless her heart, and despite Alec being the older sibling, she was always watching over how much he ate and how much he exercised, and a lifestyle course would only give her extra determination to formulate a diet plan.

Since a young age, Alec had found solace in exercise, using it as an out for anything - his overbearing mother, cheating father, annoying siblings, even when he'd struggled with more personal things, like his self-esteem and sexuality - he'd worked it out via hitting a punch bag or sparring with his brother, Jace. He'd continued that habit into his education, frequenting the campus gym almost daily just to hit something.

It wasn't as if he had anger issues, it's just that after growing up in such a dysfunctional family, he'd needed a coping mechanism. His mother was always on his case, wanting him to study business so he could take over the family hotel once he come of age, but that wasn't what was in Alec's heart, and despite going out of his way to dismiss his own desires to fulfill her own, Maryse Lightwood was still not appeased.

So Alec had said 'fuck it', packed all his stuff, all his savings, kissed his sister and two younger brothers on the head and applied for a student loan for an Ancient History degree at NYU. It wasn't far away, but it was the principle that mattered.

Once Isabelle turned eighteen she'd joined him, turning in disapproving maternal looks for a fashion degree and Jace had followed suit, choosing a teaching undergraduate with the hope of going on to tutor underprivileged kids via sports in the future.

His youngest brother, Max, wanted to come and do graphic design as soon as he was old enough, but naturally their parents were trying to coerce him into taking over the hotel, as their last remaining heir, but Max was the bravest of them all, the strongest Lightwood, and he would never let them win. Alec knew that. One day he'd leave this campus, degree in arms, with all three of his beloved siblings happily and successfully perusing their dreams.

Jace and Isabelle were both in their first years and thriving in a way that made Alec's heart soar; Jace had actually found a girl who he loved and loved him back, and Isabelle was more than satisfied with the looks of longing she received as she marched around campus running errands for one extracurricular or another.

But, with both his siblings so outgoing and charismatic, Alec had been dubbed the aloof and reclusive Lightwood brother. Alec didn't want that, he didn't want to be perceived as this loner boy, sitting in on Saturday nights reading material for next weeks class, but he also couldn't afford to do anything less. He _needed_  to ace this course, pass with flying colours so he could finally prove his parents wrong. He wasn't spineless. He wasn't weak. He was strong and smart and he _would_  succeed in perusing his dreams.

The only time Alec did actually leave his dorm was for groceries and to get coffee from the local coffee hut, Java Jones. It was a local hotspot, pretty fashionable, so Alec tended to nip in and out, always feeling a little out-of-place in his plain black jeans and worn jumpers.

From the scene around him, the hut was pretty packed today. People were milling around everywhere, mugs in hand, either sitting on worn sofas, leaning against the sofas sides or standing. The room was abuzz with murmurs, hyper chatter, and Alec's headache went into overdrive.

He hated groups of people, hated being watched, and from the way he'd flung the door open in annoyance at his roommate, there were at least six pair of eyes on him, scoping his body, recognising Jace's and Isabelle's weird brother walking in, alone.

Alec felt his cheeks heat.

He was about to just walk out and say fuck the coffee when his phone rung, and he clambered into his back pocket to retrieve it.

Isabelle. He clicked answer.

"Hey, Iz."  
"Hey, mi hermano. Why didn't you tell me you were going to Java's today?" Alec looked up accusatory and made eye contact with a bashful looking Clary, his brothers girlfriend and sisters best friend.  
"I'm here for a drink, Isabelle. People tend to be when they go to coffee shops." She _tsked_.  
"I thought you were cutting caffeine?"  
"So did I." He grumbled.  
"Whatever. I'm not mad. You do you, boo. Really. But..." Alec rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want now?"  
"Simon's playing at Java tonight, his first public gig, and he's pumped about, and so's Clary and Maureen, all his friends are, hence the crowd. Why don't you show your support and stick around?"

Simon was Isabelle's recent love interest, her best friend Clary's childhood friend and local 'cool nerd'. Alec thought he was annoying.

"And why would I show my support? I don't know him." She sighed.  
"You do, and you'd be supporting me and the dipping of my toe in the proverbial pool of dating after Meliorn." Alec rolled his eyes at Isabelle's dramatics. Meliorn _was_  an asshole.  
"I have reading to do, Izzy. You know this."  
"Brother, one night out with your baby sister isn't going to ruin your education."  
"It took a lot for me to get here, Isabelle. I can't fuck it up." Her voice softened audibly.  
"I know it did. And you sent an amazing precedent for me, Jace and Max. And we love you for being brave enough to do it. But we're worried you're working yourself into an early grave. You're twenty-one and you're working like retirement is around the corner. You need to breathe." He massaged his temples.  
"Look, I'll drink my well deserved caffeine, think about it and call you back, okay? No promises." Isabelle squealed.  
"Okay. Deal. Drink your cup of elevated heart rate and call me _straight_  back." Alec smiled lovingly.  
"Bye, Isabelle."  
"Goodbye, Alec." He slid his phone back into his pocket.

Alec got into the queue before him. Java Jones was particularly busy tonight because of Simon's gig, and every surface filled with either drinks or asses.

The queue was testament to Simon's popularity on campus. He was annoying, always wearing tees with lame puns on, or superheroes, or science jokes, or stupid quotes, covered with an obnoxiously bright flannel, usually red, purple, orange or green. He was the kind of guy that got bullied in high school for being a nerd, and praised for it in college and University. Apparently he was quite the wizz with lyrics and a guitar, and even though the gig wouldn't start for a few hours, people were already here waiting for him. Alec was reluctantly jealous.

Eventually, he was at the front of the line about to order his drink, when he froze.

He'd been in Java's every other day for the past three years, had become familiar with the drooping plants, fraying sofas, graffiti-covered bar, and staff, but this barista was new. He was vibrant, extravagant, _eye-catching_ , not like the other members of staff who all wore beanies and vans and badges of bands that probably played at venues just like Java's. He wore a purple button up with the sleeves rolled up, the shirt buttoned sinfully low, and necklaces of gold, silver, copper and brass. Earring of a similar array adorned his ears, and his black hair was quiffed up with purple tips protruding from the high points. His caramel skin was glittery, his face outlined and contoured and winged and highlighted in a way that enchanted and enraptured.

Alec was stuck in his web.

The mans brow raised when Alec just stared at him.

"Can I... get you a drink?" Alec frowned.  
"Uh, I- yeah, please. Can I get a regular black coffee, please?" The mans glossy lips tightened.  
"Of course. For take out or drink in?"  
"Out, please"  
"Right. Gimme a sec." Alec nodded, catching the baristas name tag before he turned.

 _Magnus_.

Alec tapped his fingers on the counter top while he waited for Magnus to return, begging, praying and pleading with his eyes _not_  to stare at the ass that was ensnared in tight leather pants before him. Alec knew for a fact that if he looked even once he'd be caught. He wasn't a very subtle person.

After a few moments, Magnus returned and placing the paper cup down on the surface.

"Two-forty, please." Alec fumbled in his pocket before handing a few pound coins and turning to leave, wondering what he'd done wrong, before he heard Magnus' voice behind him.

"Uh, this is one-seventy and an extra strong mint." Alec turned and stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

Amazing.

Incredible.

His _favourite_  coffee shop and he'd just managed to embarrassed himself in front of the hot new barista.

He could never come here again.

He'd have to get a cafetière, or drink instant, and, yeah, he'd save money, but he'd be miserable because instant coffee tasted like smoked fish and he always fucked up with a cafetière because it was so fancy, and he didn't _really_  know how to use it, but all this could have been avoided if he hadn't handed the _really_  hot barista an _extra strong mint_.

Alec was sure his face was fucking magenta.

"I, uh, fuck, I'll just..." Alec fumbled in his pocket for the rest of the money, wishing he could just press a button a plummet through the ceiling and live out his life on an unsustainable cloud.

He shielded his face as he handed Magnus' the rest of the money, who accepted it, his body shaking with restrained laughter.

"I'm really sorry." Alec turned to leave when a hand grabbed his bicep.

Magnus was looking at him sincerely, only looking a little amused now, but mainly friendly.

"Don't worry about it, okay? We all have those days."  
"Yeah, those _years_." Alec mumbled. Magnus laughed.  
"Hey, you should come back for Simon's show. I'm working tonight, and coffees on me." Alec flailed for words.  
"Uh-"  
"If you're busy, or interested in girls, that's fine. But, if you feel like it, pop in, okay? Maybe we can go out after."  
"Um, yeah. Okay. I'm free. So I'll just... see you later." Magnus beamed.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Alec panicked, not expecting to be asked a question in quick succession to the most embarrassing experience of his life, and said the name he had demanded to never be called when he was ten years old.  
"Alexander Lightwood." Magnus' face lit up with recognition.  
"I look forward to seeing you tonight, _Alexander_."

  
Alec had barely left the shop before Isabelle called again.

"I heard you gave Magnus Bane an extra strong mint."

Alec wanted to buy that cafetière and move to Switzerland, where he couldn't humiliate himself _or_  be made fun of by his younger siblings ever again.

But first, he had a date to go to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that filled the deep, overwhelming sadness this hiatus is causing, or at least for five minutes :) x


End file.
